


Peeping

by laraanita



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/pseuds/laraanita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the first FTB server before the map changed, when Team Nancy Drew was mostly sharing a house, aside from Baj who moved out to be independent and such, and everyone kind of had their own hilltop. Inspired from a conversation with Guiltyshirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping

It wasn't often that Bdubs felt the inexplicable need to stick his nose into others business but today he felt extra curious. That and he might have been feeling intensely competitive. Something in him was desperate to know that he and Genny were ahead of the team of misfits calling themselves Nancy Drew, that their machines and knowledge was superior to that group. So it was with the need to be sure that he exited the little house he and Genny were staying in with the excuse that he was going out resource hunting and snuck his way over to the hill covered in Nancys.

 

It was getting dark by the time he made it there and he was thankful for the torchlight covering the hillside as he drew close to the house itself. He was rather hoping that no one would be there, he hadn't exactly checked who was around before setting out on his trek and the last thing he wanted was to peek in the window and come face to face with Beef. Or Pause. Anyone but Guude would be fine, he supposed. He could cook up some wild story and bolt if he ran into either of those two. If he looked in the window and saw Guude, he had the horrible feeling he'd freeze up.

 

Things between them were...well, rough was putting it kindly. Truthfully it was his own fault but Bdubs was hardly going to admit that to anyone any time soon. Screaming ' _Double-Oh-Gee is Double-Oh-Gone!'_ and storming out of Guude's hilltop home on the original server probably had something to do with the way Guude refused to speak to or look at him. He resolutely ignored the way his heart clenched in his chest as he guiltily recalled the shell-shocked and heartbroken expression on Guude's face before he'd stormed out.

 

Bdoubleo sighed and mentally kicked himself. He'd chosen Genny and he was going to stick to that choice. He was only over here to check on the machines, that was all. No regrets. None what so ever.

 

Okay, maybe a little regret.

 

He pushed it down as he reached the window to the little house and positioned himself to peek inside. He couldn't hear anything when he listened so he was assuming the coast was clear and he peeked inside.

 

It seemed like the coast wasn't so clear after all. Bdoubleo had been expecting an empty house and a couple of machines scattered haphazardly about. He wasn't expecting to get an eyeful of Pause and Guude curled up in bed together atop the covers, lazily sharing a kiss. He didn't expect for his heart to start aching quite so painfully at the sight either. He couldn't tear his gaze away as the kiss ended and Pause murmured something he couldn't hear through the glass but Guude's laugh, oh he heard that. A surge of intense jealousy rushed through the peeping man as Pause tugged Guude over him, running his hands over his arms and chest, talking the whole while -

 

He tore himself away, pressing his back to the wall and staring out over the mountainous land hidden in the dark. His heart was racing and it hurt, oh it _hurt_ so much to see that and yet he knew it was his own blasted fault. Had he really thought that Guude wouldn't move on just as swiftly as he had? Another of Guude's laughs came from inside and he had to fight not to look back through the window.

 

Guude was in there, enjoying himself. Smiling, laughing...loving. Bdoubleo could recall a time when it was him pulling Guude in for a kiss, making him smile, getting him to laugh that wonderful laugh of his...not Pause. When those hands had been on him, not on the Native. When those lips had been his. When Guude was his. Now Genny was his, Guude was long gone, and they were happy...or he'd been happy till he recalled the sound of Guude's laughter (Genny's didn't quite match up in the same way) and the way Guude kissed (rough, gentle, didn't matter when Guude kissed him) and the way he looked naked against the sheets- he had to get away from here before he did something stupid.

 

Bdoublo shot a glare at the house before he forced himself away into the night. Coming here had been a terrible idea, serving only to remind him of what he'd given up and he had no one to blame but himself. He couldn't help but look back one last time, wondering how it might have been if he hadn't been so rash in his decision making.

 

_Double-Oh-Gee is Double-Oh-Gone!_

 

Only now did he wish it wasn't.


End file.
